This invention relates to furniture for use in nurseries, kindergarten classrooms and the like, and in particular to tables for use in such rooms.
Tables have long been used in nurseries, kindergarten classrooms, and the like. In this environment, it is desirable that the tables be easily cleaned, that it can support the weight of a small child, and that no sharp corners be present. It is also important that the furniture be light weight, so that it may be easily moved if necessary. In addition, it is further desirable to provide a cushioning type means around the perimeter of the table surface, and in this particular instance, comprises a continuous molding that is sufficiently resilient such that when it is encountered, it has some give, in order to prevent any injury to the infant, particularly when such tables are used within a nursery setting.
Further, for purposes of shipping, it is desirable that the storage unit can be sold in an unassembled state, and then be easily assembled on site.